12 Valentine's Days
by Teabag Puzzle
Summary: It's said that Korean lovers celebrate the 14th day of each month as Valentine's Day in different ways. What funny & romantic stories will the young Asian couples bring with them? Let's go and see.
1. Feb14th So, be my boyfriend?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot.

**A/N:** It is said that lovers in Korea would like to celebrate the 14th day of each month as Valentine's Day during the year and they'll enjoy this day in different ways corresponding to different month. I've no idea whether it's true or not because I get to know this only through Internet and Korean TV series. Well, S. Korea x Hong Kong is not a popular pairing. I won't write too much about history nor will I use country/area name. I'll add some other pairings in later chapters but that depends.

BTW, many fans told me that Hong Kong was given a name called _Horace Wang_, so I'll use it in this story. Please feel free to review! Well, 12 Valentine's Days, let's begin with the traditional one on February 14th.

**- February 14****th ****So, Be My Boyfriend? -**

"Sorry, I beg your pardon?

Horace put down piles of income statements and balance sheets in which he was absorbed just now and asked in astonishment, with his voice full of disbelief.

"Oh Horace, I bet you didn't pay any attention to me at all! Where was your mind wandering at the point when I told you such a significant stuff? Courtship originates in Korea da ze~" Obviously Yong Soo got a bit disappointed yet he did not seem to be upset by the boy's disregard for him after giving a slight sigh. Yong Soo cleared his throat, handed Horace a large bouquet of scarlet roses and began to speak in a solemn tone as if he was acting Korean TV series. "Anyway, I don't' care to repeat it for you. Listen, Horace, I, I have been bearing a secret, l, love since we were both young. Now, on this year's Valentine's Day, I think I am mature and brave enough to express my affection and request you to be my boyfriend. Don't take me for a fool, I'm fairly serious!"

It seemed that Horace was totally shocked by the surprising gift and the boy was immediately thrown into an awkward situation. What Horace had cared about most so far were stocks, insurances, futures, banking, exports and imports, exchange rate and other components of business and economy since Arthur used to teach him a lot and his elder brother also praise him for his business sense. Horace never thought of falling in love with someone nor did he notice the secret love from that boy who grew up with him. Horace rubbed the back of his head and blinked at Yong Soo, some kind of embarrassment soon playing on his bashful face.

"Em…well, thanks for your appreciation." He slowly replied for politeness' sake as he fished for the right words, "It's really difficult to tell, but…em, I never thought of, well, boyfriend or something like that. Kind of sudden, isn't it?"

"Never think about it? Come on Horace, if I could open your mind and look through it, I firmly believe there will be nothing but money." Yong Soo rolled down his face and pretended to check the floor, a slightly bitter smile upon his lips. He let out a gasp, raised his head and continued, his honey-color eyes looking into the inky ones of Horace as if he wanted to inject all his feelings into them.

"Definitely, you were the topmost among _Asia Four Dragons_ in the past and now you're still an important financial centre in East Asia. Large sum of money and wealth rushed into your home and you even rank the first in elder brother's heart. You've earned enough. Would you please, just chill your frenzy a little bit and spare some time for other things?" Yong Soo was almost choked by his disappointment and he pushed out his lips in a fit of pique.

"Hey, I'm not that sort of moneygrubber as you said." Horace was sick of the criticism and immediately retorted. "Of course in my eyes there is something more precious than money."

"So what, for example?" The Korean raised an eyebrow deliberately to provoke Horace. He really wanted to see the how the voiceless boy got angry.

"Wait, why is ME? I thought the one you had a crush on was elder brother. You're always clinging to him like a piece of gum, aren't you?"

"That, that is different! Horace, don't get off the track. Hey…did that mean you were jealousy of brother because you felt I like him more than you?" A strain of delight curved the boy's lips and a childish grin spread upon his round face.

What Horace felt was a cross between amusement and anger- What on earth is in the idiot's mind? Has he caught a fever and got his head burnt?

"You really flattered yourself!" Horace twisted his head around impatiently and intended to cut the annoying conversation.

"Come on, I bet we'll be a perfect match for opposites attract!" Yong Soo moved closer towards Horace and slightly shook the boy's arm like a spoiled brat. He even threw a puppy look to the boy. Unfortunately Horace had got immune to that and only put on a poker face. Yong Soo was almost begging. "Don't be so cruel, Horace~"

"You deserve it, idiot. Stay away from me."

"I see. You take me as a fool through and through as others do, right?" Yong Soo's voice gradually died down and a strain of embarrassing silence found its way into the atmosphere.

"Well, I was too rude right now, I apologize." Horace quickly peeked at Yong Soo's face, finding his words were so harsh that they almost dampen the enthusiasm of his friend. A tiny strain of guilt crawled upon Horace's heart and he looked away to avoid Yong Soo's eyes.

"I guess you don't know how despaired I was when I witness you leaving with that Briton guy. I just stood there with faint elder brother, without any power to change your fate or stop that robber. It felt…badly terrible." Even though there was a mild smile upon Yong Soo's face, something shiny was floating in his eyes, sparkling like stardust.

With eyes widening, Horace opened his mouth, but no sounds came up from his throat. It was so strange to see a person smile when delivering such sad speeches.

"I also guess you don't know how tough I tried to catch up with you after you became the Eastern Pearl. **You wore neat suit you spoke British English you behave like a perfect gentleman. I was in rag and my home was nothing but a mess thanks to Alfred and Ivan, that two bastards.** You know, to be looked down upon doesn't sound so wonderful, hmm?"

"I, I never had contempt for you and I had no idea about your…" Was that a new way of courtship? But it seemed he did not tell lies. Horace wanted to pick up appropriate words to comfort Yong Soo but his mind was nearly empty.

"It doesn't matter. Now you've came back to Asia and we can reunion together again." Yong Soo looked up to the sky, his eyes fixed upon a soft candy-shaped cloud. The boy broadened into a mischievous grin and that playful atmosphere seemed to fly back again. "Do you know, in my country, if you pay court to a person on February 14th, you can receive his or her response one month later. That is, on March 14th, we can know whether these two people can be together or not. We call this day, **White Valentine's Day**. Horace, I give you a month time to think over it and you can reply me on that day, okay?"

Horace gazed at Yong Soo for a moment in confusion but finally said nothing. He almost heard how the voice in his head exclaimed _what should I do, turn down or just accept_? "Well…what if I refused?"

"Then I'll eat a big bowl of salted noodles with minced meat, it's our tradition." Yong Soo sported a playful smile with a slight shrug. "Hmm…see ya~ I'm looking forward to your reply honey~"

He turned around and left with a naughty look back towards Horace, which made the Chinese a little helpless. What should he do to make the right decision? Neither Arthur nor Yao did teach him lessons about love so the boy got no idea. Leave it as it is? Perhaps not a good idea as it sounded like.

Horace's mind was sneaking out the slamming door and he failed to focus on the income statements in his hands. The boy put down all the documents down and let out a gasp. He stood up, walked to the bookshelf and began searching for a book on how to compose a proper reply to admirers.

It's really hard to imagine what would take place on March 14th. But I bet there will be something funny lying in the future. After all, they were Yong Soo and Horace- one was a playful guy who always made troubles whereas one was a voiceless boy whose thoughts were never exposed to the public. Even the god couldn't hold back his smile and curiosity to peek at what will happen to these two idiots.

**P.S**: Maybe you'll think Yong Soo here is some kind of OOC. What I want to explain is, I do not want characters to be limited by stereotypes. Indeed he has quite an attachment for his brother and likes to poke fun at Kiku, but that doesn't mean he could not harbor some special feelings towards Horace since they grew up together. **Sometimes there's no clear line between friend and boyfriend** and I just express my opinions in this story.

Hope you'll like it. Please feel free to review!


	2. Mar14th Sounds not bad, why not?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**A/N**: This pairing really is little known, right? Anyway, I just want to dig out more sweet and interesting ideas about them. However, some content about the history about England, China and Hong Kong has been added. On February 14th, Yong Soo showed his affection towards Horace but the boy from Hong Kong did not response. Time flied and here comes March 14th, White Valentine's Day, a festival that you can yield fruits of love or the result proves you to be an utter loser. Any comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. BTW, Wang Wan here refers to Taiwan.

**-March 14****th**** Sounds not bad, why not?-**

"Brother, if, just if, if someone, say Ivan, told you he loved you and asked you to be his boyfriend, what will you do?" Horace stammered, his eyes fixed upon Yao's astonished face.

"Have you caught a fever or whatever something aru? How did the silly question came to you?" Surprised by Horace's words, some kind of embarrassment sported on Yao's face as if he was caught when making out with that Russian guy. Damn it, how did his little brother noticed their relationship?

"Em…well, just out of curiosity, yeah, curiosity." Horace found himself really not good at telling lies.

"Kick his ass and throw him out of my house aru. " Yao made a cavalier reply and put on a solemn face, "If you've no idea how to kill time, what about sending a letter to Macau for me aru?" Well done. Just change the subject like this. The voice echoing in Wang Yao's head urged him to slip through the awkward topic.

"Are you kidding?" What the hell was that _kick his ass_? Was that an acceptable answer and did that has anything to do with Macau? "Em…come to think of it, I've got some documents to tackle. Bye~" The boy rapidly escaped without a trace and he truly regretted turning to his brother.

So, how about Arthur Kirkland?

"Arthur, if Alfred proposed to you then what will you do?" Horace didn't find it exaggerated until the phrase_ proposed to_ slipped his lips.

Obviously the Briton was choked by the hot tea which he was drinking, and burst into a cough. "Wwwwwhat? What the bloody hell were you talking about? That egocentric idiot? Me?" God, why young guys can always dig out those secrets that adult doesn't want to be discovered? Thanks to their great insight? Arthur believed the moment to declare his relationship with Alfred hadn't come so he promptly steered the conversation to other topic.

"Arthur, it's just an example." Horace really found himself like a fool. Why not just tell Arthur his purpose directly? "To be honest, I am asking you for help. You may know or may not know, I have a friend called Yong Soo who I've met since childhood. What he did and said one month ago almost freak me out so I… "

"Ugh, do you mean that noisy boy who's always bothering Wang Yao? All right, he is impressive, I mean, in particular aspects." By extinction, Arthur seemed to have guessed what confused the boy so much. The Briton raised one eyebrow and asked in a funny tone, "He proposed to you? Come on, Horace, that's just a joke, don't be so serious. You need more sense of humor."

"I have thought he was kidding as well, but things turn out to be like another story. You don't know what all he did to me in recent 30 days." Horace let out a sigh and uttered several examples. "Scarlet roses, black chocolate, and cards with redbud…he almost turned my world upside down."

Arthur kept attentively listening. When Horace stopped, the Briton put his right hand on the boy's shoulder slightly and comforted him with the best words he could grab in a mellow tone.

"Horace, listen, I know little about that guy so maybe I'll never be entitled to comment on your relationship. However, I believe those who grew up together are more likely to develop a close and special relationship which is unique to both of them. That magic bond cannot be replaced by anything. Just like Francis and I, I swear I don't love that Frenchman at all, but…those memories about our childhood, including those fights and quarrels, will remain precious wealth in my mind. Hence, I believe there must be some great stories between you and your friend. Perhaps that's love but I don't know. I suppose the answer has already appeared deep inside your heart. Just follow your feeling, good boy. "

The gentleman gave Horace a slight pat on his back and ruffled the boy's black hair like an amiable father. Blinking away the confusion lingering in his eyes, the boy seemed to have calmed down.

"But, what on earth is _love_? I mean the essence of love or whatever? What if I accepted him?" Questions continued coming up and Arthur couldn't help chuckling when hearing such naïve words.

"Oh, Horace, good question. If I know these issues intimately then I could be the God." Arthur's right hand collided with his forehead. He held back a burst of laughter and continued, "Everyone has his unique way to interpret love because this kind of emotion really contains numerous colors. Happiness, warmness, confusion, sorrow, jealousy, uncertainty and many other factors I can't name. Horace, you're still so young, there are so many tastes of this dish, love, for you to experience personally. I promise it absolutely is worth a try."

"Thank you, Arthur, sincerely." Horace broadened into a delighted smile, several fractions of diamonds shinning in his eyes. The Briton gave him a grin back and embraced the boy into a big hug as if Horace was still his little baby.

The moment Horace stepped out of Arthur's apartment the boy felt much better yet he resolved to meet another friend to pour out all the feelings in his heart, which almost burst into explosion. No, Wang Wan is not a good choice although they were sister and brother. To be frank, Horace did not want to bother his family for those people were so important to him and he would not want to hurt them even with the least tiny of his feelings. That was why he always seemed to be reticent and hide his emotions as much as possible.

But that kind guy must be reliable, Horace thought to himself.

Matthew Williams, definitely.

"I'm fairly happy that you can come. You know, people always tend to…em, ignore me. So just get them off your chest, Horace. I believe you have quite a long story to tell. Your face has given away everything." After listening to Horace's reason of his visit, Matthew settled the boy in a soft couch and served him some croissants with maple syrup on the top alongside a cup of black tea.

Matthew never thought Horace would come to him for help because in his impression, the Asian boy was reluctant to expose his emotions all the time. The first time they met was in Arthur's living room and at that point Horace was still a little kid. Much to the Canadian boy's surprise, they got along well with each other, probably mainly due to Matthew's kind personality and Horace's silence. The two boys gradually developed a subtle friendship without noticing it. Matthew could even recall the moment his troops helped Horace's people combating Japanese armies yet ultimately they failed.

"Thank you, Matthew. You're the only one I can turn to at the moment." Horace swallowed nervously and he seemed a little awkward. "Perhaps it's much too awkward but I've really got a lot to say otherwise I will collapse."

Matthew nodded slightly and gestured with his head to Horace to continue.

"Recently I began to reminisce about the past several hundred years I lived through. Those peaceful days with my family; being taken away as part of British Empire; getting to know Arthur, Alfred and you; being put under house arrest by Kiku; returning home after one and a half century vagrant life. All these experience force me to keep quite when I was surrounded by so many people whose feelings I care about so much."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by…" Matthew tilted his head, surprised at the speech Horace delivered.

"The feeling I hold towards Arthur is a mixture between love and hate. I really appreciate his fatherly affection and loving care. It is Arthur that brought me from a barren land into a modern financial center. However, he arbitrarily invaded my motherland, leaving conflagration of war spreading on that land like virus. At that point, I was tired of witnessing bloodsheds and increasing numbers of folks' bodies, so I stood up and requested to go with Arthur in exchange my brother's survival. "The boy lowered his gaze and took a sip of black tea.

Matthew was amazed at the peaceful tone of Horace in which he spoke. He never expected to hear such description about Arthur from Horace before although such feeling was quite reasonable if he were in the Asian's shoes. With exceptional caution, Matthew tossed a question, "Why didn't you express such opinions before?"

"I can't." A bunch of bitterness crept upon the boy's delicate face, "I have said, I respect and love Arthur, so I can't let him know about this. Similarly, I must keep it secret to my brother as well. My feeling towards him is a crossover between affection and alienation. He used to take good care of me yet he failed to protect me in that cruel war. We have been separated for more than 150 years and those warm memories about him has blurred in my mind. Although I've go back to home, I still need more time to readapt to the environment and learn how to face my family again. I can't imagine how he feels about Arthur and me. Is he still taking my departure as a sign of shame? Is he still regretting for not succeeding in defending me against British Empire? I don't know. I just try to protect his emotions to the best of my ability. So I chose to keep silent."

"Horace, you don't need to do like that. You can always speak out what's in your mind loudly. Because, you are just…"

"Yep, your words are the same as that guys'. I mean, Yong Soo." Horace failed to hold back a prim smile when speaking of that guy's name, "He is inherently optimistic and tends to be sort of ego-centric. Many people will certainly take this as arrogance so did I. However, after contemplating during these days I found I failed to discover another side of him. No matter how terrible disasters happened to him, even his land split by Cold War, that guy always has faith in tomorrow and get full ready to forge on at any time. He is quite different from me. He won't dwell on the past and chew on those pains and angst again and again. Perhaps that spirit is just what I need. Frankly, every time I had a conversation with him, there's no need to worry about unhappy stuffs and I can feel free to say whatever I want."

"Isn't that wonderful? He has showed his affection towards you and you can just accept him." Horace, actually your answer is more than obvious yet you haven't discovered it, Matthew whispered under his breath.

"But I'm afraid. Yes, I'm afraid. I don't know what will take place if I make this decision. After returning home, I have undergone several difficulties and financial crisis, which made me much weaker than before. Furthermore, many of my people are bothered by confusion about their self-identity – am I really a useless trash left by England? Also I have to bear acid comments, say, "culture desert" on me and I'm still probing a new way to go. I have never spared some time to think of falling in love with someone." The boy's eyebrows cluttered in a knot, fogs looming in his inky eyes.

"Take it easy, Horace. What are you talking about, that trash left by Arthur? You are doing a good job and I don't suppose working hard contradicts with crush." Matthew took a bite of croissants and spotted a sweet smile. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to search for appropriate words. "Horace, tell me, to be honest, what do you think of him?"

"Well, I, I don't know. Perhaps a noisy and naughty guy who always makes troubles? I admit his advantage but…maybe lover is not proper, I'm afraid."

"But compared to those mixed feelings you cherished towards Arthur and Wang Yao, it's more enjoyable to talk with him, right?"

"Yes, but I, I don't want to be 'idiot couple' with him!" A strain of pink flied upon the boy's cheek.

"Come on, Horace," Matthew began to chuckle like a lovely pigeon, "You're still young, of course you should behave like a teenager rather than an astute adult, right? Just give it a shot and follow your heart."

"Follow my heart? Shouldn't people avoid being controlled by emotions?"

"Oh, I really wonder how many books you have read. Don't be so serious, hmm?" Matthew grinned with softness on hi face as he tightened his grip on that lovely polar bear.

"Thank you, Matthew, You really did me a big favor. " Horace finished his cup of tea and stood up, smoothed the wrinkles on his sweater. He took his wind coat off the clothe tree and stepped towards the door. "I'm afraid I have to go otherwise I'll be late for the appointment with that guy, you know, Yong Soo."

The amiable Canadian boy just waved goodbye towards Horace and gazed after the boy's figure. Spring really is the season for love to sprout, isn't it? He talked to himself in a light tone, turning around towards his garden in search for that little bear.

Damn it, I wasted too much time in Matthew's, Horace cursed under his breath as he gave a glance at watch. Then the boy drew out the cell phone out of his pocket, input Yong Soo's number and pressed the call button.

"Yong Soo, is that you? This is Horace speaking. Hey, listen, I'm sorry, perhaps I'll be late for a while and could you…"

"Never mind, Horace, because I've got something more important to tackle right now. Let's set it another day, shall we?" The sound of Yong Soo was filled with guilt and worry.

"You want to stand me up?" A strain of anger curved Horace's lips and he raised his voice as the boy crossed the road. "Who told me March 14th was quite an important day and he wanted to hear my answer personally? Who told me that I was the no.1 in his heart and he couldn't love me more? You've got something important, hmm?"

What is more important than ME in your heart, you liar? The desire to shout this at the phone was so strong that Horace himself couldn't figure out the reason. The boy went along the road, turned left, then right and the café, their designated place already appeared in his eyesight.

"I'm terribly sorry, Horace. I…okay, to tell the truth, I do not have the courage to stand in front you and hear your sentence on my reckless affection! Understand?" It seemed the boy almost burst in to sob, which completely shocked Horace. Yong Soo tried his best to swallow all the disappointment down and uttered in a firm tone. Words kept rolling out of his mouth like a string of pearls. "Listen, Horace, I have anticipated your answer. Definitely, I always behave like a geek. I play tricks on Kiku and Aniki, I keep making people laugh like a humorous clown. Maybe you'll never pay attention to me because I'm nothing but an idiot. Yes, you used to be the apple in that Briton's eyes and you always won the love of Aniki. You didn't care me at all. You must have forgotten those tranquil time we spent together in childhood. You must have forgotten that every time I let you have the biggest meat bun. You must have forgotten that I made all kinds of noise and deliberately robbed your panda doll only to grab your attention. Do you know, Horace, not until you left did I realize that, all I wanted was one of your mellow and serene smiles, with golden sunshine flowing upon your cheek. All I want is such a tiny wish. So, please…"

"What are you talking about, you utter idiot?" Horace's nose twitched, tears filling with his eyes. Those warm liquids were about to stream down and the boy tried every means to avoid such disgraceful behavior. "Where are you? I want to see you, right now, RIGHT NOW."

"Okay, whatever you say. You are the boss." A familiar sound popped into Horace's ears. With disbelief, the shorter boy turned around and the figure of Yong Soo greeted his eye. The taller boy just stood there, with that mischievous grin floating upon his face. He was so close towards Horace that he could just wrap the shorter guy in his arms amorously.

Horace was immediately thrown into astonishment. He ended the ring, wiped out tears as his frown increased. Then the boy screamed with a pout, "What dirty tricks are you playing you git? Are you that happy to piss me off?"

The response was a giggle, which stirred Horace's desire to punch him in the face. Yong Soo went up to Horace and gave him a warm and tight hug. The shorter boy wanted to shake his arms loose yet he failed after several trials, mainly due to Yong Soo's strength. Feeling a little tired, Horace just rested his head on Yong Soo's shoulder and he felt gentle pats on his back.

"Hey, Horace, tell me, what is your answer? " The Korean boy whispered in a pleasing tone, so softly as if he would wake up a sleeping butterfly otherwise. Rays of fervent hope hovered over his fair face. They clung to each other so close that he could sense two hearts beating fast almost at the same crazy speed.

"You mean boyfriend?" Horace let out a slight chuckle, rolling his eyes around before putting the final seal on this farce. Time nearly frozen at the very moment and the crowds in the street seemed to be non-existent. "Well…sounds not bad. Why not?"

"Oh Horace you're so sweet! I can't wait to tell everyone that this is my wife da ze~" As soon as Horace expressed his answer, Yong Soo quickly lowered his head in search of Horace's plump lips. He agilely pulled Horace in and pressed a soft kiss upon that inviting cherry.

Horace's breath was almost cut by the surprising kiss and he jumped up like a cat scaled by hot pot. Profuse blush was crawling with his face in a blink of an eye and he bit back a moan to the best of his ability.

"What are you doing, you bastard? Who is your wife?" Horace pushed Yong Soo away when the Korean wanted to open his mouth and taste the inside. Without hesitation, Horace gave Yong Soo a kick on the balls with all his strengths.

"Ouch! Horace, how can you invade my vital regions? "Yong Soo bent over out of pain and exclaimed.

"You deserve it, idiot!" Horace wiped his lips with sleeves and screamed. "Don't you know how to spell 'take your time'?"

With his mind wandering for a second, Yong Soo scratched his head and smirked to himself. "Surely I know. If I scared you I apologize but kiss originates in Korea da ze ~"

Gaze fixed upon the taller boy's hilarious facial expressions, Horace was unable to suppress a chuckle. Well, that guy is always like that. Maybe it's not a good idea to accept him? Or that will be a start of an interesting story? Oh God, who knows?

Although Horace didn't know what will wait for him in the future, at least he realized what his brother meant by _kick his ass_. Thinking of this, another delight smile unwittingly curved the boy's cheek.

March 14th, White Valentine's Day. Not so bad, right?

**PS**: I apologize for my shabby grammar and I know it really sucks. However I've gave it my best shot so please feel free to review. I really want to show you the best side of this pairing and I'm quite into the idiot couple mode of these two guys' relationship. Compared to those pairings closely related to cruel history, Both Yong Soo and Horace don't need to care about those painful memories when they are together. They can share those secrets and feelings that keep secret to others. That is one reason I love them yet there're more warm and flash points on them. In later chapter I'll show you more lovely aspects of these two guys. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter, April 14th!


End file.
